Special Delivery!
by Brunettezki
Summary: What happens when Edward delivers a pizza to the girl of his dreams house? All Human, OOC, for Jayeliwood's sexy edward contest...review?


**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**Special Delivery!**

**Brunettezki**

**Type of Edward: Delivery Boy**

**Character type: OOC**

**Story type: All Human**

**POV: Edward's**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit**

**Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

**Also, I want to apologize, because I edited this myself, I have a tendancy to miss a lot of mistakes. I just didn't want to wait to post this damnit! Also It's not that steamy, it's rather cute and awkward...oops :-)**

_Ok, Edward, you can do this. It's just Bella Swan...__**yeah right**__. JUST Bella Swan...__**hah**__! The girl will be the death of me I swear, she's to stunning for her own good. The was she walks, with the slight sway of her hips. Or the way she gets to wrapped up in conversations and gestures around wildly with her hands when she's trying to make a point. Or how her eyes darken from a creamy deep brown to a sharp black, while her lips form into an angry pout when something sets her temper off. Even though she's completely clumsy to the point of being disabled, she's lovely. Amazing, intelligent, gentle, kind, beautiful. There aren't enough words to adequately describe her. I bet she doesn't even realize what she does to me, let alone to the rest of the male population at Forks High. _

_Ok, just pretend it's like every other house you've been to tonight. Just go up there ring the doorbell, give her the goods, and get the money. I'll give her the goods alright...UGH! FOCUS! Damn hormones, damn sexy Bella Swan. Why did I have to say yes to this, I could have just left and not have tortured myself this way. I should probably go to the door before she realizes I've just been sitting here. _

I took a deep breath, grabbed the pizza bag and headed toward the front door of her house. It was my last delivery of my shift, they asked me if I wanted to deliver to the Chiefs house on my way home, since I had to pass the street anyway. I really should have said no, but, I just felt like I needed to see Bella. Because _that's_ not creepy or anything.

I could see a light on in the front windows of the house as I knocked on the door. I could hear her feet on the floor as she padded towards the door. I tried taking a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart. I almost dropped the bag my palms were so sweaty. I quickly wiped them on my pants, before she whipped the door open.

_Oh...for the love of God..._

I could literally feel my jaw drop and all the blood in my body suddenly pooling in one spot. I tried thinking of every non-sexual thing imaginable to calm myself before I sported a raging hard-on. Kittens, baseball, my parents, my grandmother all gross and wrinkly. That actually worked for a moment, before I glanced at her again. It was not helping that she was standing there, completely unaware of how sexy she looked, especially in that.

Her long chocolate hair was down in loose wild curls, it was if her hair was pleading with me to touch it, play with it. I bet it was so soft. She was wearing a skin tight white tank top, clinging to her as if i was a second skin. It showed off her slender shoulders and her lovely arms. But, it was her short shorts, that had my libido in over drive. They were a lovely dark blue that contrasted beautifully with her milky flesh, hugging her hips perfectly, showing those long luscious legs that I had always hoped to have one day wrapped around me while we...

Her sweet, soft voice broke me out of my dirty thoughts and I quickly shut my gaping mouth and smiled at her. "Hey, Edward! Come on in...I just need to go grab the money for the pizza." I watched her walk, with that same sway to her hips...in those shorts...oh god.

This was almost _too_ much, what had I done to deserve this torture. I thought I was a pretty decent kid. She paused and I watched her turn around to look at me again.

"Edward, are you coming?" _Yes_. Oh, she means inside the house. It was then I realized I was just standing there in the doorway.

"Yup, sorry." She smiled sweetly at me as I finally managed to make my legs work and followed her in, shutting the door behind me. I made my way slowly behind her into the kitchen, looking anywhere other than her perfect...assets.

She kept glancing back at me, almost looking nervous. I put the pizza on the counter, after taking it out of the thermal bag, and turned to her. She was biting her lower lip, which would normally be completely arousing, but she was also wringing her hands. That made me worried, too.

"Bella, are you ok?" She nodded, so I continued, "I know we're not that close of friends, but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." I slid my fingers under her chin and lifted her face to look up at me. God, her skin was so warm and soft. She met my eyes and smiled as she slid her fingers slowly up my arm, over my fingers, threading them together as she pulled my hand away from her face.

"Edward, when do you get off of work?" She kept our fingers threaded together and I couldn't stop the smile that broke through.

"Actually, this is my last delievery of the night, my boss said I could go home straight after."

"Really? Well my dad's away fishing for the weekend, he left yesterday morning, I can't eat this whole pizza myself. Would...would you want to stay for dinner and maybe a movie, keep me company?" She looked up at me through her eyelashes and I felt my breath catch.

"I'd love to, Bella." She smiled a dazzling bright smile in response and pulled me over to the kitchen table.

Between the two of us, we finished off the whole pizza. I couldn't believe how hungry I was finishing off the better part of five slices. I loved how easy everything felt, we were laughing and joking, conversation flowing freely. Finally asking her the things I had always wanted to, but never had the guts to. I loved how she wasn't afriad to be herself, and was very pleased with myself that I could have her laughing as hard as she was.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have eaten that much...I feel gross." I laughed at that.

"Bella, you had two and a half slices, I even finished your third slice for you. You didn't eat that much at all." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, some of us, aren't human garbage disposals, sorry." I smiled and leaned back into my chair patting my stomach and sighed happily.

Bella was watching me with a cute little smile on her face. "Do you want go pick out a movie while I grab some stuff to make us comfy?"

I nodded, we both stood up and cleaned up the kitchen a little bit before I headed into the living room while she went upstairs. I scanned the movies near the TV and saw she had a lot of my favorites. I decided between Robin Hood: Men in Tights and Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

"Bombs away!" I looked towards the staircase in time to see a bunch of pillows and blankets come flying down. I walked over to the stair case and peeked up, but didn't see her, so I decided to start help setting up. I was bent over picking up one of the blankets when I heard giggling and then felt something soft and fluffy hit the back of my head, with enough force to knock me off to the side alittle.

I caught myself before I fell and looked up towards the stairs and saw Bella clutching her stomach, giggling outright. _Oh, so she wants to play that game..._

I crept up the stairs slowly while she was distracted by her own giggling. She didn't notice until I was almost at the top and she froze, her eyes wide and glistening with unshed tears from her giggle fit. Then she turned around and bolted, and I chased after her. We ended up in a small room with a single bed and I could see that I had her trapped.

I stalked towards her with my hands in front of me, fingers wiggling. "Oh, Bellaa..."

She squeaked as she hit the wall behind her, and I chuckled darkly at the predicament she was in. "Bella, you shouldn't have done that, now you'll have to pay the price."

"Edward...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...Ok I did, but still don't do this!"

I laughed as she tried to talk me out of it, and lunged at her, picking her up effortlessly and tossing her on the tiny bed. I crawled over her holding her in place as I started tickling her. She was laughing, gasping for air, and thrashing around trying to grab my hands.

"Ed...Edward..I...I'm..ss...ss...ssorrryy. Please!" I stop tickling her, but kept my hands where they were and watched as she tried to catch her breath. Her chest heaving up and down, I could almost hear her heart pounding, her face and chest were flushed. I leaned down, my lips close to her ear, "Please what, Bella? Tell me what you want."

felt her shudder and then she gripped my shirt in her little hands. I'm sure my face showed the shock I felt with her next statement. "Kiss me." I froze. _She didn't just ask me that...did she?_

It was so soft, I barely heard. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, until I looked into her eyes and I knew she _had_ asked me to. So I did the only a man in my position would, I kissed her. I would have been crazy not to.

Her lips were soft and warm and felt amazing moving against mine. I needed to remember how to breathe as her tiny fingers found their way into my hair. I couldn't believe we were kissing, that she wanted me to kiss her. I had dreamed of this so many times. Her petite body under mine as I had my way with her. Ok, so I wasn't having my way with her, but she _wanted_ me to kiss her. _Me,_ Edward Masen, kiss_ her_, the most amazing girl ever created.

I felt her take my bottom lip in between her teeth and she nibbled on it a little. I groaned, and she giggled. I trailed my hand slowly up her side and felt her breathing quicken. I continued my hand's exploration up her side grazing the side of her breast as I did so. I didn't linger, wanting not to make her feel uncomfortable, finally my hand cupped her face and I deepened the kiss hoping she'd grant me the access of her mouth I was asking. When she opened her mouth to let me in, I nearly froze again, never have gone this far with anyone else. Pathetic, I know.

We both moaned when our tongues met and I swear I nearly came then, That had to be the most...I can't even...just sexy. That's how I would describe her and her soft moans. Sexy. The way her tongue moved against mine and her taste. For the love of all that is good, her taste alone made me my body harden. Sweet, like sugar, is really the only possible way to describe it. I had to talk myself into keeping control over my body's reaction to her.

_Breathe, don't freak out. Dont' scare her. Just breathe man, BREATHE._

I slowly broke the kiss, sliding my lips down the collumn of her throat tasting her flesh and she moaned again, this time a little louder. I loved that sound, I loved that she made that sound because of me. I nibbled on her ear, almost biting too hard when her fingers went up under my work shirt grazing the skin on my back. I bit back my moan and moved so we were staring at eachother. Her lips were red and swollen from our kissing, her face flushed, and her breathing still a little off.

Then out of nowhere she spoke, "I have something I need to confess to, Edward. I really can't wait any longer." _Shit...?_

"What is it, should I be worried?" She laughed and smiled at that, shaking her head furiously back and forth.

"No, not at all, I just...it's just..." she sighed deeply sliding her fingers up to my cheek gazing into my eyes before the words came out in a rush, "I was so hoping, you'd be the one to deliver tonight, I'm actually completely sick of pizza. I've been ordering it everynight this week as an excuse just get you to my house, which sounds completely skeevy, I know. I should have just asked you over during school, so it wouldn't seem as creepy, but..._ugh_...I'm such a whimp and I like you so much, too much, and that's really what I just wanted to tell you. Alone. Incase when you found out I loved you it would be awkward. So you could be free to leave and there wouldn't be any pressure or embarrassment..." She trailed looking horrified and quickly shifted her gaze to anywhere but me. She was biting her lip again and her cheeks completely scarlet from blushing during her little tangent.

_Wait..what? _"You, what? I'm sorry...did you just say you loved me?" She winced before she nodded, still not looking at me. I don't think I have smiled wider in my life than I did in that moment. First she wants me to kiss her and then she tells me she loves me. It took all my strength to keep myself still. I wanted to run around and shout it out to the whole world that this amazing girl loves me. _She loves me..._

"I didn't mean to tell you _that_, but yes, Edward. I love you, who wouldn't? You're perfect." She said softly, almost in a whisper. That just made me smile wider if possible. I let go of her hand and slid my hands up to cup her face, making her look me in the eyes. She looked so sad, horrified, but hopeful.

"I've always thought you were perfect, Isabella, and much more than anyone could deserve. I'm honored and truely dumbfounded, that an angel like you would have feelings for me. Truth is, I've been half in love with you since the first day I saw you." She looked struck dumb for a second.

"Really?" I nodded still smiling so wide my cheeks hurt. She nearly blinded me with the smile she flashed before she threw her arms around my neck and kissed me hard.

We continued kissing for a while, I could kiss her forever and it still would never be enough. She was flush against me, moving her hips against mine in the most tantalizing way, I tried to be a gentleman, I really did, but she was making it very hard...literally. I moaned when she started sucking on the spot behind my ear, while grazing her nails down my back softly underneath my shirt. It felt amazing, she was driving me crazy. She started sliding my shirt up, trying to tug it off and I sat up whipping it off, tossing it behind me, I'd do anything she wanted right now.

She sat up and slowly ran her hands down my chest and stomach, tracing the muscles with her fingers. I bit back my moan, and quickly moved as she almost elbowed me in the face when she took her shirt off. She smiled sheepishly in apology.

"Bella, you don't have to... we don't have to..." She covered my mouth with her hand, cutting me off.

"I want to Edward, please." I smiled and I stuck my tongue out, licking the hand covering my mouth, so she'd move it. She laughed hitting my arm and trying to wipe her hand on my pants. "Eww...you're gross."

I laughed at that, "You just had my tongue, pretty much down you're throat, and you think me licking your hand is gross. You are a strange one Isabella Swan." I watched her giggle and smiled as I leaned down catching her lips with mine quickly. I started sliding her shirt up looking at her for permission to continue. She smiled and cupped my cheek with her hand, "It's ok."

I smiled and settled myself between her legs and started sliding her shirt up again slowly, kissing my way up her stomach, watching her breathing quicken a little, until I saw the bottom of her breast and glanced up at her again. She raised her arms above her head, and a sat up again sliding her shirt up over her head and tossed her shirt somewhere near mine. I took a deep breath looking in her eyes and then shift my gaze down to her bare breasts my hands following my eyes and I cupped them. She moaned when my hands made contact with her skin. _My god..._

They were perfect, smooth and milky, her petal pink nipples were already hard and felt amazing against the palm of my hand. "You're so beautiful, Isabella." I pulled her into a rough kiss, the feeling of her breast against my chest made me moan louder than I intended. I kept kissing her with fervor as I worked my hands over her breast again, she moaned loudly against my mouth as I played with her nipples. I kissed my way down to her breasts giving them both equal attention from my hands and mouth.

I was so caught up in the moment teasing her beautiful breast that I didn't notice she had already undone my work pants until they were half way off. I kicked them the rest of the way taking my shoes with them, not wanting to move from where I was. I was taken completely off guard as she tried to flip us over and I ended up sprawled out on the floor hitting my head against her desk.

She was at my side in an instant cupping my face, turning my head to make sure I was unharmed, "Oh my God, Edward! Are you ok?" I nodded and rubbed the back of my head.

"I'm fine, Bella, it's ok." I started to get up, pulling her with me and smiled leaning down to kiss her again.

She smiled and shoved me hard so I landed on the bed, "Good." I raised my eyebrow at her as she crawled over my slowly. I swallowed, she looked so damn sexy. She hooked her fingers into the top of my boxers and looked up at me. I smiled and bit my lip. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I was petrified, no one had ever seen me fully naked before, and I prayed that she found me appeasing.

She slowly started pulling down my boxers, making sure her fingers brushed over my erection, I hissed. That felt amazing, she smiled and pulled my boxers off all the way. I watched her eyes as they went wide. I hoped that meant she was pleased with me, I was too chicken to ask. She stood at the end of the bed and slid her shorts and panties down slowly, wiggling her hips.

I couldn't tear my eyes from her body, even if I wanted to. She was absolutely flawless. She started crawling over me again and kissed the tip of my erection before kissing up my stomach and up my neck finally reaching my mouth. She kissed me hard, making sure I knew how much she wanted this. My hands of their own accord started touching her body. I loved the feel of her skin, so soft, so smooth. I slowly slid my hands down her body to the apex of her thighs and heard her moan in pleasure as I touched her. She was so wet, it made a shiver of pleasure pass through me knowing that I could make her this wet.

She straddled my lap, sucking on my neck and gripping my hair hard as she ground against my hand. I could feel her moaning into my neck, her hand had started traveling down to my erection and she tentatively started stroking it. I moaned when she gripped me and pushed my hips up against her hand. We were kissing again, I slipped a finger inside her and we both moaned. She was so tight, I slid my other hand down gripping her hip and rubbing her clit with my thumb. She moaned louder, pushing against my hands. When we broke the kiss, I watched her face, her eyes were closed her mouth parted, back arched. It was such a turn on seeing the pleasure play out on her face.

She started stroking my length faster when I started moving my fingers faster, sliding another one inside her. I moaned and bit my lip trying to hold back as long as I could. I was ready to come hours ago when I had seen what she was wearing. How I lasted this long, especially with her touching me, I have no idea.

We were both panting and moaning loudly as we got closer to our release, she was actively moving her hips down hard against my hands while I couldn't help but buck mine up against her.

"Oh God Edward, I'm so close, mmm...oh god. Fuck." That did it for me, just hearing her moan my name was enough to send me over the edge and I came, moaning her name loudly.

I moved my fingers faster, hoping she'd follow soon and I was right. I could feel her walls squeeze my fingers as she came. I don't think anyone could look as sexy as she did that moment. Her head tossed back, screaming my name, gripping my arm and my hair with her hands as she came. I kept going, trying to prolong the pleasure for her.

She rested her head against my chest and kissed it softly as we both caught our breath. I slid my fingers out of her and she moaned and twitched a little. She leaned back a little to look up at me, she was smiling. We both leaned forward and kissed softly.

She broke the comfortable silince, "So about that movie we were going to watch..." We both laughed. I leaned forward to kiss her again sliding my fingers through her hair pulling her as close as I could.

"I really do love you, Bella." She smiled.

"I know. I love you too, Edward."

"You know, you threw all the pillows and blankets downstairs." She laughed.

"Damn, if I had known this was going to happen, I would have left some up here."

I smiled pushing her a little, "Go get them then." She looked stunned and then hit my arm.

She was smiling, "Excuse me! What did you say?" I laughed.

"I said I was going to go get us some blankets and pillows."

"Damn straight you did. No go boy, go fetch."

"I am not a dog, Miss Swan." She laughed and pushed me away. I grabbed my boxers sliding them on and ran down stairs so grab a big fluffy blanket and a couple pillows.

When I came back upstairs she was still naked, lying on her bed with her eyes closed. I tossed a pillow at her head and she laughed pushing it away, but kept her eyes closed. I shook out the blanket spreading it over her, and then crawled over her collapsing ontop of her.

"Ugh, you weigh a ton, Edward." I laughed and nuzzled her neck kissing it. I moved so I was under the covers and slid my arm around her pulling her naked body close to me. She turned so she was on her side facing me and snuggled up as close as she could. I played with her hair, humming to her softly and listened to her breathing even out. She was such an angel, a gift from heaven.

Who knew that delivering a pizza to the girl of your dreams' house, could end up with the two of you declaring your love for eachother and then fooling around on her bed. All in a days work I suppose...I was just about to drift when a sudden thought came to me..._shit, I hope her dad's not coming home tomorrow morning..._

**I hope you enjoyed, I know that it was much longer than you expected...(That's what she said...HAH I crack myself up!) That really would suck if Charlie came home to that, wouldn't it? :-D haha! Anyway Review, please. K thanks!**


End file.
